


Ocean blues

by Sapphire_Tear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tear/pseuds/Sapphire_Tear
Summary: You could tell what who he was and what he was feeling, by his eyes. His eyes where brilliantly blue. You could see Earth's calm ocean's in those eyes. The boy's oceans always seem like they're full of life when they glimmer in the sunlight and when his ocean's rocked softly against the shore. But if you looked closer in the deeper parts of those ocean's they're not what they seem.'Am I really happy?''Does my family miss me?''Do they even know I am alive?''Will I be able to go back to Earth again?''Am I just going to be stuck in this endless war?''Am I useful to the team?''Am I important?'His longing ocean's begged something to grasp onto. Something to hold onto for infinity. He wanted an answer to his ever lasting questions that plagued his mind.





	Ocean blues

_You could tell what who he was and what he was feeling, by his eyes. His eyes where brilliantly blue. You could see Earth's calm ocean's in those eyes. The boy's oceans always seem like they're full of life when they glimmer in the sunlight and when his ocean's rocked softly against the shore. But if you looked closer in the deeper parts of those ocean's they're not what they seem._

  
' _Am I really happy?'_  
' _Does my family miss me?'_  
' _Do they even know I am alive?'_  
' _Will I be able to go back to Earth?'_  
' _Am I stuck in this endless war?'_  
' _Am I useful to the team?'_  
' _Am I important?'_

_The boys longing ocean's begged for something to grasp onto. Something to hold onto for infinity. He wanted an answer to his ever lasting questions that plagued his mind._

_His thoughts drowning himself deeper and deeper into himself. The boy knew he wouldn't be able to stay afloat for much longer._

_In the dead of the night _the boys ocean's shook off their _serene aura and slipped into blackened waters. His ocean's started to storm with emotions he couldn't even process. Emotions he couldn't hold inside himself. If looked into his ocean's at this time_   _ **YOU WOULD DROWN.**___

 

_Waking up when the sun was out and glimmering he altered the emotions in his ocean eyes. He made them look like they where full of his 'childhood innocence'. He thought if he faked the happiness he didn't have the team would like him better._

 

_'The team deserves better'_

' _They shouldn't be bothered by your bitching and moaning'_

 

_The boy grabbed at his short locks of hair in frustration. He wanted to let his waves go wild but he knew he had to keep all his wild emotions in the deep end. The deep end is the end no body can grasp onto. Especially his deep end._

 

_The team never noticed the his ocean's full of sorrow and longing, being stripped away from the light. True feelings and emotions being hidden away under the mask and being swept away by the waves._

 

_Then the boy with beautiful ocean eye's went to war, he had to defeat the villains of the universe. He had to keep the universe around him safe._

 

_When the team came out of battle they thought they succeeded in saving the universe once again. But it was not. The boy with beautiful ocean's was gone._

 

_Nobody could see Lance Mcclain's ocean's any longer._

 

_They where cold and lifeless._

 

 

 

 


End file.
